Ash
Ash is one of the numerous inmates that inhabit the confines of Superjail. Attributes Appearance As a child (before the accident that rendered him horribly burnt), Ash was shown to have short red hair. In the present day, he appears bald and his entire body has severe burn damage which has rendered the flesh heavily warped and scarred. His facial features appear almost skeletal and sunken in, while some of his fingers have fused together to look almost like claws. Personality and Interests Although he has a frightening appearance, Ash is the more compassionate of the inmates, and has a protective tendency towards children. However, he can also be somewhat timid and naive compared to the other men, and suffered through a fear of movies due to his father abandoning him at the theatre when he was younger. Special Abilities Ash has the power to generate fire and control it with his will, as well as create shapes with the flames. In his first appearance, he had the ability to teleport away in a burst of flame. His skin is shown to be hot to the touch, and will sizzle and create steam if it comes in contact with water. Character History Little is known about the circumstances of Ash's arrival at Superjail, though it could be assumed that he was incarcerated due to the effects of his pyromania. He has had his physical deformities since childhood, due to his father throwing a lit cigarette into a movie theater and causing a fire after he left to get drunk. Ash remained in the theater to wait for his father, but wound up burnt by the flames. He was first shown working in the furnace at the jail, though he is also among the inmates that were witnessed working at the surveillance center in the second season (Best Friends Forever). Relationships Cancer Main article: Cancer Ash met her when the Warden ordered her to be burnt alive in the furnace. He spared her, and incinerated the other inmate who had intended to go through with the plan. The two bonded during her short time in the jail, Ash opting to protect her. He believed that her name was actually "Cancer" (pronouncing it "San-ser") and that her estimated death date was her birthday, which gave him the idea to throw her a party. However, the party was interrupted by the Warden's "Inner Child", who attacked Cancer amidst a fight that broke out among the inmates. She wound up crushed and killed by boxes falling on her, leaving everyone to mourn her death. In two background gags shown in the second season, Ash was shown to be able to communicate with her spirit and spend time with her. In Mayhem Donor, the two are seen hiding out in a burrow together and reading, while in Ghosts, Ash gives her a piggy-back ride. Jean and Paul Main articles: Jean-Baptiste Le Ghei, Paul Guaye After it was revealed that Ash had a fear of movies, Paul offered to help him get through his fear, with Jean following along. Ash was able to find his "totem" due to their encouragement, and overcame his fear of the horror movie by summoning his childhood idol Patawatomee. Quotes by Creators Trivia *Though Ash's name was initially not spoken in the show, an Adult Swim bump aired before Mr. Grumpy-Pants had noted the name. It was later officially stated in the second season, along with his surname (Firin), which appeared in his file in Hot Chick. Image Gallery Fire starter ash.jpg Pyro costume ash.jpg Pryo ash 2.jpg Fire wielder ash.jpg ash 2.jpg Ash digital file.png|Ash's digital file References Category:Superjail Inmates Category:Characters